Blog użytkownika:Ronijja/kolejny ^^
Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Była to Effie. - Już idę- krzyknęłam, lecz zamiast tego siadłam na łóżku i rozpłakała się . Śnił mi się dom. Ten dzień, który był tak niedawno. Wracałam z polowanie. Weszłam do domu z królikami i chlebem. Pogłaskałam Rosie naszego dzikiego psa, którego uratowałam. - Hej mamo- krzyknęłam - Hej Niki- usłyszałam głos z kuchni. Podążyłam za głosem. Razem z mamą przygotowałyśmy kolację. Wtedy przyszedł Piti, i poszliśmy handlować na Ćwiek. Zdałam sobie sprawę, ze już tam nigdy nie wrócę. A nawet jeśli to nie nie będę już dzieckiem. Ale musiałam się ubrać i zejść na śniadanie. Haymicht i Effie rozmawiali o czymś. - O co chodzi? - zapytałam Rajmunda - Dzisiaj wywiady i musicie się przygotować- odpowiedział mi mój mentor- Dlatego każde z was spędzi 4 godziny ze mną i z Effie- dokończył. 4 godziny z Effie ta wizja mnie przerażała. - Błagam powiedz, że Rajmund najpierw idzie do Effi- jęknęłam Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głowa. A Effi miała lekkiego Focha. Z niechęcią zjadłam śniadanie. Wyszłam zaraz po trybutach z 4. Wchodząc do windy pojechała na piętro czwartego Dystryktu. Zapukałam do drzwi ich mentora. - Finnick ratuj ja z nimi nie wytrzymam 8 godzin- jęknęłam gdy weszłam - Niki, dasz rade dzielna jesteś. - Ja tam zwariuje- burknęłam - Wierze w ciebie- odparł mężczyzna - A i jeszcze coś- rzuciłam wychodząc- Zrób coś z tą swoja pyskatą laleczka- warknęłam - Postaram sie- obiecał Tym razem poszłam juz do Effie. Kobieta nakrzyczała na mnie o to , że tak długo mnie nie było. Podała mi buty na bardzo wysokim obcasie. - Effie ja mam 13 lat nie sadze by Cinna i Rain dali mi tak wysokie buty ona spojrzała na mnie wielce obrażona. Z bólem serca założyłam buty. Ku zdziwieniu naszej opiekunki dobrze mi szło. - jakim cudem ci to tak dobrze idzie- ?- Zapytała - lata praktyki- oznajmiłam. To był jedyny wkład moje mamy do przygotowania mnie. Nauczyła mnie chodzić na obcasach i dobrze sie zachowywać. Po obiedzie miała być ta przyjemniejsza część. Poszłam razem z Haymichte on nie prawił mi kazań. Zapytał tylko czy wiem co mam robić. Oczywiście , ze wiem nie raz widziałam wywiady a mentorzy mówili mi co złe a co dobre. - Co będzie mówił Rajmund?- zaciekawiłam się - Ma być słodkim chłopcem, który dużo przeżył- odpowiedział. No fakt życie nie rozpieściło młodzieńca. Obydwoje wychowaliśmy się bez ojców. Jego tata zginą w kopalni od tamtej pory jest głową rodziny. Sam musiał iść w wakacje do kopalni by trochę zarobić. - No to teraz czas na przyjemności- krzykną mężczyzna gdy przekazywał mnie do rąk o dziwno trzeźwego Raina - Całą noc myślałem jak z ciebie zrobić jednocześnie morderczynie i słodką dziewczynkę- poinformował mnie - I wymyśliliśmy to- powiedział jego stażysta pokazując mi sukienkę. Nie zwróciłam na nią większej uwagi. Chciałam zobaczyć całokształt. -Zamknij oczy- rozkazał Raina gdy skończył mój makijaż i włosy. Posłusznie wykonałam polecenie i poczułam ze ktoś wkłada na mnie sukienkę. Nie miała ona ramiączek sięgała mi przed kolana. - Otwórz- polecił Cinna. spojrzałam w lustro ale nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to ja na nogach miałam czarne baleriny a od dołu sukienka wyglądała jakby ją pożerały płomienie, wyżej była już czarna. Do tego moje włosy. Raina tak zafarbował końcówki że wyglądały jakby płonęły. Makijaż był symboliczny i dodawał mi urody. Wyszliśmy pod ośrodek. Spojrzałam na innych trybutów. Trybutki miały w oczach zazdrość a trybuci patrzyli sie na mnie jak zaczarowani. Podszedł do mnie Rajmund. - Ślicznie wyglądasz- szepną i pocałował mnie w usta - Bo jej szminkę zetrzesz- warkną Cinna a my wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Vereniki Convili- usłyszałam Spojrzałam na Caesar . Miał on Czerwone usta, włosy i oczy. Powstrzymywałam sie by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. A gdy weszłam na scenę wydał sie jęk zachwytu. - Pięknie wyglądasz- pochwalił mnie prowadzący- ile masz lat 15? - zapytał - Nie.. za niedługo kończę 14- odpowiedziałam, ze sztucznym śmiechem- Mam nadziej ze do tego czasu będę jeszcze żyć- rzuciłam. Zaczęłam sobie grabić. A potem będzie jeszcze gorzej... ---- Wybaczcie , że tak długo nie pisałam, ale chciałam by było lepiej niż ostatnio. Napisze jak będzie co najmniej 1 komentarz pozytywny :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach